Father's Day
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: It's Father's Day on deck, yet only one person is cerebrating it. Luffy wants everyone to enjoy this holiday, even if their fathers are nowhere to be seen. Nakamaship Fluff Oneshot


It was a quiet day on the ship. Everyone was doing their own activity, except Usopp. He stood on the upper deck with a bird perched on his arm. He placed a letter in the bird's mouth, and moments later, the bird flapped away.

Luffy tilted his head to the side and looked at his best friend. "Whatch doin?" he asked curiously.

"Sending a letter."

"Why?" his lips puckered out. In his eyes, this was strange.

"It's Father's Day." The longnose turned around and placed his hands onto his hips. "I'm sending a letter to my dad." He said it as simple as he could. It was a tradition to him to send a letter, even though he wasn't sure if his dad will get them.

Luffy nodded and blinked his eyes. He leaned over to Robin and asked her a question, "What's father's day?"

Robin tuckered a bookmark in the middle of her book and leaned forward to look at her captain over her sunglasses. "Father's Day is a day to cerebrate your father. Same as Mother's Day."

"Cool," Luffy nodded his head again. He looked at others on the ship and raised his eyebrow, "Why aren't you writing a letter?"

She gave a slight chuckle at his blunt question. "Luffy-san, not everyone has a father to send a letter to."

His lips puckered out once more as he looked at how Usopp was all smiley, while everyone else was just spending their time doing their usually hobbies.

...

He ducked his head inside of the hatch and looked around for a certain cyborg. "Oi! Franky!"

"Yeah, Strawhat?" Franky's voice echoed through the workshop. Soon the giant cyborg appeared with his hands filled with tools. "Didn't I tell ya to keep out?"

Luffy ignored him and jumped down into the hole. He looked around at all of the devices on display. "Cool," his mouth turned into a circle as he looked at everything.

"What did ya want?" Franky's voice snapped him back to business.

"Where's your dad?"

"I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders and scratched his head. Out of all of the questions he was suspecting, that wasn't one of them. "Last time I heard from them, they threw me off their ship."

"Pirates?"

Franky chuckled, "Exactly! I guess I always had pirate blood in me!" He flexed his arm as a vein popped out.

Luffy snickered at him.

"While you down here, you wanna try something out for me?" He winked at the young boy as he reached down and grabbed a hat with a fan on top of it. There were barrels behind the spinning blades.

"Sure!" Luffy excited. The metal man laid the hat on top of his head and tied the knot under his chin. He spun the blades and soon marshmallows started to rain down from his hat. The puffy substance was pushed out of the barrels and cut with the fan blades. "Awesome!" he cheered as he took a hold of one and ate it.

"Now, watch this," the man smiled as he pushed another button. The blades stopped and a snake of marshmellow rolled down Luffy's face.

...

He went to grab for the doorknob, but a voice stopped him. "Knock first!" she called out. He banged on the door five times and busted inside. "I say knock!" the navigator shouted at the rubber boy.

"I did."

"You just busted in!"

He nodded his head, "Yup."

Her neck gave out as her head fell down to her chest. "What do you want, Luffy?" She was cursing herself for even allowing the boy to enter the room in the first place.

"You know your dad?"

Her eyes widen and she froze imminently. Out of everything she was suspecting him to say, which was nonsense, she never imagine him asking her about her father. Everyone on the crew was quiet about their past. No one knew more than what was needed. She slowly blinked away her shock and looked down at the paper in front of her. "No, I don't," she answered firmly.

He allowed a sigh to escape from his lips as he looked at the ceiling, "Neither do I." And soon, he turned quiet.

She blinked. "Why did you as-?" She turned in her seat, and Luffy was already gone. "Huh?"

...

"Zoro!" Luffy's voice shouted across the deck.

The green haired man looked up from his weights onto the incoming rubber fool; who smacked right into him. The two fell backwards onto the deck with the weight on top of them. "Dammit Luffy," he growled as he lifted the weight off them. "What the hell was that for?"

Luffy looked at him straight in the eye and his shoulders slumped. He turned around and just left.

"What?" Zoro's eye twitched. "What the hell did you want?!"

"Nothing now."

"Rubber idiot..." the man cursed as he lifted his weight once more.

...

He took a step forward and was stopped by a black leg. Luffy took a gulp as he turned to Sanji. "Dinner isn't done, Shitty Captain."

"Ah..." his lips puckered out. Then his eyes widen, "Oh yeah. That old man wasn't your dad, right?"

"Old man?" Sanji repeated as he dropped his leg back down onto the ground; seeing as how Luffy wasn't sneaking off to steal any food.

Luffy paused as he tried to remember that old man's name. "You know, the guy from the Baratie."

"You're talking about the Shitty Geezer, Zeff." He paused and muttered under his breath, "As if I would be a son to Patty or Carne." He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. Then he took a drag of his cigarette. "What about the Old Geezer?"

"Is he your dad?"

"Hell no." The blonde firmly stated. The two paused until Luffy asked another question.

"Can I have some food?"

"HELL NO!" The captain was kicked across the ship.

...

"Luffy, you shouldn't go around asking everyone about their dads." Usopp stood in front of the door to the infirmary, where Chopper was practicing his skills.

Without a word, Luffy moved Usopp out of his way as he opened the door. "Hey, Chopper."

The small reindeer looked up from his work at the table and onto the captain. "You two playing tag?" he asked as he looked at Usopp, who was placing his finger up to his throat as if it was a knife. "Usopp, is something wrong?" the small reindeer questioned.

Usopp's eyes widen as he's been found out. He was doing the gesture to the oblivious captain, who was glancing around the room. He touched everything he saw that looked weird. "Strange..." he mumbled out loud. A smile appeared on his face when he saw something else inside of the room. He placed in on his shoulder and looked at his two friends. "Look, I'm a monster!" He growled as he tried to act scary.

_'He totally forgotten...'_ Usopp allowed a breath of relief out. He didn't know what would happen to Luffy if he kept bothering everyone about their dads. He didn't even know why he had to bring that fact up in the first place. Out of all of the crew Usopp only knew about two fathers, his own and Luffy's.

"Weren't you raised by a duck doctor?" Luffy questioned.

"Dr. Hiluluk wasn't a duck."

Usopp froze. He didn't forget at all. "Y-You mean Quack, right?"

"Dr. Hiluluk wasn't a quack doctor either," the reindeer turned around. "He was the greatest doctor in the world."

Luffy nodded his head and turned around as he thought of something. "I got a plan."

"Not good..." Usopp uttered.

"What is it?" Chopper imminently hopped onto the idea.

...

Brook's head tilted as Usopp climbed out of the hatch. He laid his violin onto the table and looked at the longnose boy. "Yes, Usopp-san?"

"Luffy called a meeting," he pointed downwards with his hand, while his other one was on his forehead. The man blinked as he fell back down on deck.

"Oh my," the old skeleton lifted his hand to his man and chuckled at Usopp. "I wonder what this meeting would be about," he wondered out loud as he followed Usopp's lead and fell onto the deck.

"G-Get off me..." Usopp heaved out as the skeleton sat on his chest.

"What a soft landing," the skeleton chuckled as he lifted himself up. "Are you alright, Usopp-san?" He leaned over the man and poked his side, yet Usopp only groaned. For him, it wasn't a soft landing at all.

Usopp tried to lift himself off the ground, but he ended up falling back down onto his long nose. "You gotta carry me, Brook..."

Brook got on his knees and looked down at the boy. "Where?"

"The aquarium bar...it's urgent business..."

The skeleton hopped back onto his feet and lifted Usopp into his arms. "Of course, Usopp-san! You may count on me!"

...

Chopper stood in front of the door as the Strawhats all crowded within the hallway. _'Come on, Usopp...'_ he thought.

"What's going on?" Nami questioned.

"I believe it's a surprise," Robin gave a small smirk. She knew of their plans unlike the others within the hallway.

Chopper froze. He had no clue how he was suppose to answer that. He didn't want to give away the surprise, or Luffy and Usopp would kill him.

"The Great Usopp is coming!" The longnose shouted, "On his trusty stead!"

"Me? A stead?" Brook chuckled as he went around the Strawhats. "Excuse me, but Usopp-san needs through," he nodded at the boy in his hands.

"Usopp! What happened?!"

"I fell."

"Can you two get on with it?" Sanji questioned. He was standing in the middle of three sweaty guys, not the best place for him. While Robin and Nami was standing on the other side of the hallway, with Franky blocking Sanji from getting any closer to the two lovely ladies.

A foot crept from behind the door. "You may enter."

Usopp, hopping from Brook's hands, bowed in front of the door with Chopper.

"What the hell is going on?" Zoro was the next one to ask. Chopper pulled him away from his training. He already had enough interruptions with Luffy knocking into him an hour ago.

"This better be SUPER!" The cyborg stated as Chopper turned the doorknob. He just hoped what was ever behind the door wasn't a broken pillar.

The door was pushed open and the duo quickly raced inside. They grabbed two buckets next to the door and started sprinkling confetti at the door. Nami wrinkled her nose as she stepped inside, with the others following her lead. Luffy sat in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. He didn't even look when the crew entered the room, instead he stayed there cross-legged on a mat.

"Strawhat?" Franky questioned. The black haired boy wore a beard on his chin.

Luffy didn't answer.

"What did you three do now?" Zoro growled. "Glue again?"

"Just wait," Usopp muttered under his breath and turned back to Luffy. Chopper lay his bucket back on the ground and bowed in front of Luffy. "Good afternoon, Father."

A smile cracked through on Luffy's face as he snickered. His own quiet persona was broken through as looked up and placed his hands on his thighs. "Good morning, sons!"

"D-Did they just call him father?" Sanji questioned under his breath. He stated the question that each one of them thought.

Zoro crossed his arms as his eyes narrowed; he was focus on something else. "It's not morning."

"That isn't the problem!" Nami whacked him on the head.

"What a sight," Robin giggled as she stepped forward.

"What are you doing, Luffy?" Nami finally questioned the black haired boy, who didn't answer them. A vein ticked on her forehead. Why wasn't he answering them?

"You're suppose to call him dad, Nami," Usopp whispered to her as his forehead was touching the floor.

All of them glanced at each other. Each one of them, with the exception of Brook, was asked by Luffy about their fathers. Brook gave a small chuckle and joined the two youngsters on the ground. "Good morning, Father-san~!" He went along with their little play. Another snicker escaped Luffy's mouth as Franky joined them on the ground, "Super afternoon, Father-bro!"

Robin gave a small bow with her head before sitting cross-legged onto the ground. "Good afternoon, father." She couldn't help but chuckle at Luffy's little stunt.

"Lu-Dad," Nami corrected herself. Each word that came from her mouth was hard for her. Calling Luffy, out of all of them, dad wasn't something she thought she would ever do. "Good afternoon."

"Whatever," Zoro sighed. "Father," he sat on the ground.

"If Nami-san and Robin-chan is doing it..." Sanji also sighed and took his place between Nami and Robin. "Good afternoon, d-dad."

All of them sat together. Nothing was exchange until Chopper and Usopp started another wave of Good Afternoon. Their voices, in a chorus, echoed through the aquarium bar. Luffy slapped his leg and chuckled.

"Now...will you please tell me what you are doing?" Nami questioned as a vein appeared back on her forehead.

"No one got a dad, so I'm everyone's dad!" Luffy stated as simple as he could. He pointed his finger at the papers laying by the door, "Now! Write me a letter!"

Usopp's eyebrow twitched. That wasn't a part of the plan.

Eventually, everyone followed through. Each paper was written on.

_'When can I have some allowance? Each letter costs 50 beri. Signed by your lovely heavenly child.'_

_'If you are the dad, then whose the mom? Usopp? It better not be Nami-san or Robin-chan!'_

_'Where's the sake? Also, I'm never calling you dad again. Ever.'  
_

_'This was a super surprise! Don't be throwing people off the ship though! Or you may end up being the one in the sea!'_

_'If you ever need a backup since being a captain and a dad will be hard, I'm right here! Though, I rather not be the dad, if you catch what I'm saying...I don't want to be the mother either, even if Sanji says so. You probably don't know what I'm saying...'  
_

_'I always thought of you as a pet or a grandson, but now it's the other way around!'_

_'I guess I was incorrect from before. Everyone does have a father to write to. You do always find a way to brighten up our days, don't you, Luffy-san? Well, father-san.'_

_'Dear Lu-Father. Can I have some cotton candy? Please? And this was so awesome~! Everyone was so happy! Did you see their faces? I'm so happy!'  
_

Luffy looked at the letters and grinned. He wrapped his arms around the crew members and held them closer. "FAMILY HUG!"

Zoro's and Sanji's nose wrinkled as they were too close for their liking, but when looked on his other way, he cheered as he grabbed onto Robin. Chopper cheered as he hugged Zoro's head, who only narrowed his eyes and tried to get the reindeer off him before he ran out of breath. Nami giggled; out of all of the things she thought would happen, this was the best one that could happen. She hugged Luffy and Franky and pulled them together. Brook's laugh echoed throughout the room as he asked Robin for her panties. Usopp squeezed through the giant robot and placed his hand on Brook's back.

They may not be related, but the bonds that they had created, are strong enough to call family.

**Happy Father's Day!**

**Okay...I know I'm way way off, but, it's a big but, I always had this idea. What happens on the Sunny when it was Father's day, because Usopp's the only one with a father. Then, I finally thought of an ending and whoa, this! Thanks for reading and I hope everyone was in character. Last sentence was stolenAnd if you can guess whose letter is who, you win a cookie!**


End file.
